


Finally at Home

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 12:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12840867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: Natasha understood two things about the galaxy she’d ended up in. One, it was at war. Two, Leia Organa was not a woman you could get away with lying to.





	Finally at Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



The only thing Natasha understood about the galaxy she’d ended up in was that it was at war. War was familiar to her, it was comfortable. What wasn’t comfortable was trying to find a way to fight in a war that happened in space using something called ‘the Force.’ In this odd galaxy it was difficult to find a place where she could be of some use. On Earth her skills were in high demand. Here she was too lost and too much of a stranger for anyone to trust. 

It hadn’t taken her long to accept that the portal that had dropped her off in this far off galaxy wasn’t going to re-open. Natasha was a pragmatist above all else. So she adapted. She didn’t have much. She had a beat up modified Quinjet, the best of Earth tech, but nothing special here. She had some weapons that couldn’t make a dent in any of the ships here. The only thing she did have that was valuable were the skills she’d gained from the Red Room, her ability to spy.

Convincing others to let her use those skills wasn’t simple. The Rebel Alliance was mostly made out of pilots who could trace their lineage back to the Galactic Republic lead by royals and admirals of planets Natasha couldn’t even pronounce. 

It didn’t help that Leia Organa didn’t trust her. The once Princess had pulled Natasha aside soon after she’d made her way onto the base and had flatly said, “I know that you’re lying. I’m not sure why, and I don’t know what the truth is, but I know better than to trust you.”

At first Natasha had just raised a brow and decided to stay out of the Princesses way. That was easier said than done though. For someone who called herself ‘just a diplomat’ Leia had her hands in every major operation that the Rebel Alliance was a part of. 

She’d tried sneaking past her to no avail. She’d attempted to gain the favor of less discerning people under her command, but Leia had had conversations with each after Natasha and they hadn’t been willing to talk to her after. Seemingly at every turn Leia was outsmarting and outgunning her. It was a novel experience. 

Finally, Natasha decided to try something different from her norm. She decided to tell the truth.

Leia had agreed to come onto the Quinjet to hear what Natasha said. She’d felt ridiculous laying out the truth, the fact that she was from another galaxy, maybe even another dimension, and had got sucked through some sort of portal while attempting to find her friend Bruce Banner, a man who turned giant and green when angry. However, Leia listened to everything she said without interruption of judgement on her face. When Natasha was done she looked over the files that were saved on the Quinjet with a furrowed brow. 

“I’ve never heard of anything like this, but I know you’re telling the truth. I’m sorry that you’re stuck here,” Leia said, placing a hand gently on Natasha’s shoulder. It shouldn’t have been that easy, but Natasha was learning that Leia was able to roll the punches better than anyone she’d ever met. The woman had casually mentioned the other day that her entire planet had been destroyed not too long ago. 

“If you believe me, then let me be of some use. I have skills in spying and gathering information. If you assigned me to a mission and gave me the proper intel I’d be able to complete it,” Natasha said.

“Why? Why do you want to fight in a war you have no stakes in? Why put yourself at risk?” Leia asked sincerely, her hand still on Natasha’s shoulder.

“Because I don’t know what to do with my life if I don’t have a purpose, if I don’t have missions. And I’m pretty sure you’re on the right side of this war. The other side has an emperor who overthrew a Republic and a man named Darth Vader who wears all black who is literally on ‘the dark side’ which makes this a more clear-cut war than most I’ve been in,” Natasha said. 

With Leia’s approval Natasha was given all the clearance she desired and her pick of espionage missions. It was probably more than she should have been trusted with, but Leia seemed willing to give her more leeway because of ‘a feeling’ she had. 

The first time Natasha came back with the files they needed was the first time the Princess kissed her. Leia’s lips and hands were soft as she placed a hand on the back of Natasha’s neck and pulled her into a deep kiss. 

It became routine to receive kisses from the Princess whenever she returned from a mission. The woman was tactile, putting a hand on Natasha’s hip when she greeted her, on her lower back when they talked.

When the Battle of Endor ended Leia pulled Natashas into her arms and kissed her deeper than before.

“Oh get a room you two,” Han said with an eye-roll. Luke was laughing next to him. Natasha noticed how close the two were standing together.

“I think we will,” Leia had replied, laughing at the scandalized looks on both of their faces.

“Do you ever miss your home back on Earth?” Leia asked later, when they were laying in bed that night. Leia was braiding Natasha’s bright red hair which she’d combed out after thoroughly tangling earlier.

Natasha took a moment to think about her answer. She’d learned to stay away from blanket denials and shallow answers, Leia could always see right through them. She wasn’t surprised to find the answer was no. 

“I was never home on Earth. I miss some of my friends, some of my teammates. But being with you is more of a home to me than the planet I grew up on ever was,” she confessed. 

“I would never wish what happened to you on anyone, but I’m glad you’re here,” Leia admitted, moving to kiss her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally never written a crossover before so I copped out and excused it with a mysterious portal. Bad trope aside, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
